


Mistake

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [65]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Sherlock accidentally does the (1) thing John didn't want him to do.





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> We need more hilarity in our lives right now. We really do. Thanks for reading and any comments/thoughts appreciated! Thank you thank you!

 

065\. Mistake

*

" _WHAT_ have you done this time—?!"

Sherlock glances up from examining the interior workings of a borrowed, iron-crafted revolver, tilting his head backwards on the sofa's armrest.

"The dishes," he replies blandly and purposely slow to John's horrified look from the den. "You said they were getting filthier and filthier by the minute being left out, so I decided—"

"To clean them with _my pet_?!" John shouts, gesturing angrily with a large, green ball.

Sherlock frowns thoughtfully.

"John, I do believe that's a sponge…"

"It's a _marimo ball_ from _Japan_ , and it's a _living_ organism, Sherlock!" John shouts again, the enlarged, purple vein on his forehead throbbing.

"Yes, of course," Sherlock says, humming and flipping open pistol's cylinder as he lodges a slender bullet between his teeth. "A _moss_ sponge that you can pretend to take care of. _Boring_."

This earns him a face full of wet, spongy ball.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
